


La misma historia thorki contada de diferentes maneras

by LauraMaravilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla
Summary: Loki es adoptado y no puede contra eso. No importa en que orden ocurran los hechos, siempre terminará en la cama de Thor.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 17





	1. 1

Hoy es el día. Padre y madre me lo prometieron, un hermanito al fin. Durante años han declarado ante mi la imposibilidad de tener otro hijo, no por causas biológicas sino por estrés.

—Fuiste un bebé muy activo, Thor. Heimdall era inquieto, no dormía pero se mantenia en silencio, en vigilia constante. Balder dormía toda la noche y gran parte del día, el resto se la pasaba comiendo o entreteniendose en nuestros brazos escuchandonos cantar. Sin embargo, tú fuiste un caso muy especial, dormías entrecortado y gritabas.

—Despertabas llorando y comías a todas horas.

—Siempre querías estar en brazos.

—Llorabas por todo y tus gritos eran tan potentes que los vecinos comenzaron a exagerar y llamar a la policía.

Solo por esa razón demoraron tanto en traer otro hijo al mundo pero hoy es el día. Hoy lo traerán, mi nuevo hermanito como el sol será, la luz de mis ojos. 

Regreso a casa de la escuela y veo el auto de padre estacionado. Mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado.

—¡Lo trajo, lo trajo!

Entro casi enredandome con mis propios pasos y lo veo.

—¿Qué carajos?

Se suponía que adoptarían un bebé, un niño. No he visto la cuna, es verdad, en mi ignorancia supuse que lo comprarían cuando lo trajeran, que dormiría con ellos. O los juguetes, también. Pero éste no es un niño.

Mi silencio es más fuerte que cualquier grito que pudiera dejar escapar. Padre se acerca al sujeto y lo trae cerca mío, a paso cortos, con temor él también de verme tan cerca, madre sonríe filmandonos. El primer acercamiento, dice.

—Loki, él es Thor, tu hermano.

—¿Su hermano?

Mierda, es muy grande.

Ojos verdes, pelo negro y alborotado, ropa clara, el sujeto es delgado y parece contrariado, parece no saber bien que hacer allí.

.........

¿Cómo crear un vínculo con alguien que ya posee su propio lenguaje del mundo, alguien tan lejano con gustos dispares, cuya crianza no compartimos en absoluto? ¿Qué recuerdos formar para que en un futuro lo sienta cercano, como el hermano que debe ser? Imposible, él ya es grande, él habla su propio dialecto, se maneja diferente, no reacciono a lo que comenta a tiempo, no sé si habla con sarcasmo, en tono jocoso o fatalista.

Yo no sé quien es, no sé por donde empezar.

Loki parece un personaje siniestro. Sonríe ante padre y madre pero una vez que las miradas cálidas se apartan de él, su rostro se apaga e infunde respeto o miedo dependiendo quien lo vea.

Yo le temo un poco pero aún no sé por qué.

..........

Heimdall y Balder llegan de visita durante el fin de semana para conocer al nuevo. Heimdall es adoptado también y tiene veinticuatro; Balder, mi hermano biológico, veintitrés. Ambos viven en distintas ciudades, se han ido dejandome devastado, solitario en esta casa tan grande. Creí que algún día sería yo el referente de un hermanito mío, como lo fueron ellos de mi.

Miran a Loki y hablan un poco con él, deportes o alguna afición, intentan sacarle información a cualquier costo. El sujeto admite apreciar la música clásica, no sabe por qué. Es algo innato en él. Lo escuchó una vez en una estación de radio, su favorita, y quiso aprender pero nadie pudo explicarle.

Ah, Heimdall va a enviarle discos compactos y algunos libros, él ya sabe como ganarlo, es el más comprensivo de los mayores.

Balder parece resentido de que alguien más ocupe su habitación, solo le pregunta si le gusta la comida rápida y promete llevarnos con él a un local de la avenida Nidavellier.

—¿ Qué te parece Loki? ¿Hiciste buenas migas con él?

Heimdall me pregunta, bonachón. Balder y él se llevaban a las patadas, muy luego se hicieron amigos. Pero las cosas no se pueden repetir exacto bajo la mirada de Odin.

No soy capaz de mentirle a ninguno de los dos. Me cae y a la vez, no. No estoy seguro, no puedo confiarme aún, es muy pronto. ¿Qué tal si intento ser su amigo y el sujeto saca un cuchillo y me apuñala? Sufro esa paranoia, es mejor así, un poco lejos. Distantes los dos, no compartimos más que la escuela, no hay más.

..............

Los días pasan y mi recelo solo se acrecienta. Loki es callado y pausado al caminar. En la escuela se aplica, parece interesado en la dinámica del profesorado, es el odioso que se queda hablando con los adultos y se ofrece como tutor. Lee y mucho, siempre está en la biblioteca y tiene unos amigos como él que, estoy seguro, lo llevarán a mal camino en cualquier momento. Pero también tiene sus secretos.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

Hay algo de él que me saca de quicio y no sé que es. Puedo jurar que tiene algo que ver con su forma de meterse a mis padres en los bolsillos, comprar su aprobación, portarse como un niño bien en casa cuando la verdad es que fuma a escondidas y esconde revistas porno en su closet.

Son revistas que yo no pude conseguir y ni siquiera me las presta.

Detesto que sea así, bah no sé realmente, ¿cómo sería si yo lo ayudara a encajar en mi circulo de amigos? ¿Él querría? No, las pocas veces que se han encontrado ha sido estresante. Ellos ven forzada una integración con él, es diferente a mi, a nosotros, si solo diera el paso y viniera a mi pidiendo mi amistad, él sería perfecto en tantas formas. Tiene el poder de transformar todo lo que toca, volverlo hermoso... como él.

..............

—¿No te parece todo un galán?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Es un flacucho, solo es carne y hueso, no podría aguantar una pulseada ni con Fandral.

La respuesta de Sif me congela, creí que ella vería en él el mismo atractivo que percibo yo.

Mis amigos son hostiles hacia él, lo compruebo tarde una vez que, pasando tiempo en casa, intentan hacer caer a Loki en una broma y rompen uno de sus libros favoritos, uno de Saint Exupery. Salgo en su defensa ciegamente echando a Fandral, a Hogun y a Sif de la casa.

A Volstagg no, él estaba solo comiendo en la cocina. 

Loki recoge los pedazos y me dice algo para socavar la estima que aún guardo hacia mis amigos.

—Dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres.

Se ríe ante la menor provocación pero calla cualquier acusación ante madre. Pega su libro con cinta y lo vuelve a guardar en su estante. Rebosa éste con distintos tomos y debe acomodar otros sobre su mesa de noche y su cama.

Esa noche, le pido a padre que me ayude a armar una biblioteca para él y después de dos semanas de lijar, aserrar y casi cortarme todos los dedos de la mano, y pintar su armatoste de blanco se lo obsequio justo para su cumpleaños. Él sabe apreciarlo, se toma su tiempo para decidir donde acomodarlo y lo primero que acomoda es ese libro maltrecho. 

Cuando lo tengo cerca me dan ganas de besarlo, la primera vez que lo pienso me espanto de mi propia idea. Es perverso, él no me ha dado una razón. Sigue fumando en el patio a escondidas mío cuando padre y madre no están. No sabe que yo lo he descubierto, si saliera y le pidiera que me comparta uno quizá huyera de mí. No lo sé, no lo sé. Él es complicado o lo soy yo, ni siquiera me entiendo.

Pero debo tomar valor. Quiero su amistad, yo la necesito.

¿Su amistad? No, eso, solo eso, no.

La primera vez es un beso robado y es mi culpa. He tomado demasiado y perdido la noción de moral, lo encuentro solo observando el cielo diáfano nocturno pero él no se espanta ni me echa, se deja absorber y acaricia mi rostro con una amabilidad inusitada. Esto es en una banqueta en nuestro patio trasero la noche de año nuevo mientras todos celebran. ¿Por qué lo hice? Porque sobrio no podía. Adonde quiera que él se dirigiera, yo quería estar cerca. Yo lo supe entonces mientras vaciaba todo el alcohol de la botella en mi garganta. Me ahogaba en ese pensamiento, yo quería estar con él, en él.

Al otro día permanezco en silencio completamente avergonzado hasta que él pasa por delante mío y me acaricia el pelo al pasar. Lo vuelvo a encontrar ayudando a madre en la cocina y me ignora olimpicamente.

Entonces ni yo sé que siento por él ni lo que somos.

La segunda vez lo encuentro distraido leyendo en nuestro living mientras padre mira la televisión. Me siento a su lado en afán conciliador pero sigue ignorandome. Quizá yo haya hecho algo malo. ¿Cómo saberlo? Debería preguntarle y aprovechar para besarlo.

Se ha puesto el perfume que le regalé en navidad, mi mano acaricia torpemente su espalda y padre se vuelve violentamente hacia mí.

—Thor, ¿viste esa jugada?

Cuando padre vuelve su mirada al partido, mi mano sigue y Loki se tensa ante mi tacto, es entonces cuando vuelvo a besarlo, un beso rápido, muy arriesgado. La presencia de padre, el peligro de ser descubiertos es lo que más me llama. Casi se escucha el ruido de nuestras bocas cuando nos separamos.

Demasiado descontrol en mis pantalones. Demasiado lo que siento, ¿por qué necesito probarlo? ¿por qué me estoy haciendo esto? Lo pienso mientras me baño y escucho la puerta abrir y cerrarse sutilmente.

Con que espiandome. No estoy arrepentido, vuelvo a besar a Loki antes que pueda salir del baño y aunque esta vez si se defiende clavando sus uñas profundas en mi carne, luego se queda un tiempo más probando mi boca, esperando como yo que esto no acabe.

Cuando lo vuelvo a confrontar, finge inocentemente ignorar que yo estaba en la ducha.

—¿Por qué me rasguñaste?

—Estabas desnudo, yo nunca llegué a tanto.

Observa las marcas profundas que ha dejado en mi cuello y se va a buscar una crema para aplicarla sobre mí. Su roce me tienta pero antes de que pueda volver a intentar algo, me sujeta de la muñeca y niega. Luego se va dejándome intranquilo.

Esto se repite muchas veces, besos robados a todas horas, al despertar y darnos los buenos días, al regresar de la escuela después de entrenar, él me espera en la cocina mientras prepara algo para los dos, es más largo allí porque estamos solos y nadie nos interrumpe. Después de cenar mientras nos cepillamos los dientes, uno más antes de dormir y otro más a la madrugada cuando él se aparece en mi habitación o yo en la suya. Es inevitable, solo sucede, como un acuerdo tácito. Ni siquiera tenemos que avisar, concedemos el permiso de hacerlo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Durante el siguiente verano, antes de separarnos, ya somos capaces de hablar sin rompernos las cabezas, incluso nos tomamos de las manos y ensayamos lo que algún día será nuestra primera vez. Permite que yo lo vea desnudo varias veces, que lo admire y me exige lo mismo. Entonces, las cosas toman otro color.

Él es enviado a un campamento y regresa con ideas sólidas sobre su sexualidad, ha estado pasando tiempo con varones y mujeres y probado bocas y saboreado lenguas y también ha desvirgado a dos compañeras. Me lo cuenta, seguro de que voy a agradecer su sinceridad pero solo provoca en mí un enorme deseo de golpear su rostro bonito y acusarlo con mis padres. No entiende por qué no quiero seguir escuchandolo ni hablar con él.

Soy entonces un despojo de lo que era antes que se fuera y él se da cuenta de eso cuando lo escucho preguntar a madre qué significa la infidelidad. Sorprende su respuesta, parece reflexionar, maldita sea, él es la persona más honorable del mundo. Entonces regresa a mí intentando conciliar y regresar a nuestro estado anterior pero yo no soy capaz de borrar esa confesión de mi cabeza.

Nos volvemos indiferentes otra vez. Pruebo otras formas de amor y me siento cómodo con ello. Él busca un consuelo entrando en noviazgos cortos pero entretenidos, lo sé por rumores que no suele durar en sus relaciones porque tiende a buscar defectos en todo.

..............

Loki aparece un día con un moretón en el ojo y mis padres suponen que es a causa mía, me castigan antes de que ni él ni yo podamos decir nada y me encierro en la habitación. Últimamente he tenido problemas en la escuela, he sido agresivo ante una invitación de lucha, no soy amable ni con las mujeres de mi grupo. Evidentemente soy el culpable de todo.

Loki no va a salvarse de un castigo por no exculparme de esto. Me salgo de mi cuarto entrada a la noche y lo ataco en la oscuridad.

—Ya que estoy en penitencia por tu causa, merezco un resarcimiento. Si te golpeo quizá en el estómago me cobre... mi...

Él llora en silencio, tengo que encender la lámpara para verlo bien.

—Él me dejó...

Se refiere al idiota de Býleistr, un pelmazo de cuarto que no tiene ni un poco de tacto ni hace un buen par con él. Es solo un presumido y un arrogante que no merece las lágrimas de alguien tan perfecto como Loki.

—No sé que pudiste ver en él, no te merece.

No sonríe ante mi insinuación pero haberme quedado así sobre él, encerrandolo con mis piernas sintiendo su sexo brutal removerse contra el mío, mirandolo a los ojos así, me conmueve. Acaba de cumplir dieciseis años, yo estoy a punto de volverme mayor e ilegal, más de lo que ya soy. Éste es el momento 

No son solo besos esta vez, él está despechado por lo que Býleistr hizo, yo estoy encendido porque las alocadas fantasias que he tenido con él se están cumpliendo al fin.

Luego vuelve a portarse distante. Dos días después recién vuelve a dirigirme la palabra, lo hace después de ayudar a madre a guardar las compras, me abraza por la espalda e interrumpe mi estudio.

—Aún me duele.

Él no lo había hecho nunca, mintió descaradamente al afirmarme que si.

Yo fui su primera vez.

Luego de eso es un pandemonium de emociones, una tortura indecible vivir con él y no hallar el tiempo ni el lugar indicado para hacernos bien como pareja. 

Solo tiene dieciseis años, me lo repito constantemente. Ni yo mismo a los dieciocho puedo estar seguro de lo que quiero pero él está allí presente siempre en mis momentos especiales, los más importantes. Después de que me gradúo y todos se van, volvemos a hacerlo a escondidas en el ático por miedo a que nos descubran en nuestros cuartos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde nuestra primera vez, que todo vuelve a ser una novedad.

Yo quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida con él, se lo repito casi todos los días a pesar de la oposición que podríamos despertar. Extrañamente, Loki maneja mis expectativas con indiferencia.

—Ten cuidado con lo que prometes. Podrías cambiar de opinión un día, Thor, podrías enamorarte de alguien más.

Eso es imposible, yo no podría. En mi mente y en mi corazón, siempre será él.

...........

Las palabras son llevadas por el viento, heme aquí casado con una mujer que se vuelve frívola a medida que nuestros hijos crecen. Presta más atención a su celular y su compendio de redes sociales antes que a la familia, se niega a visitar a mis padres, no hace concesiones a la hora de salir de paseo. Está distante de mí a medida que mi persona se transforma. El ocio en el que me envuelvo me hace diferente.

La primera vez que Heimdall lo nota, me callo en verguenza. Se ha ido a vivir al extranjero y ha regresado a tiempo para despedirse de padre, esperanzado en reunir a la familia, pasar una velada juntos y mostrarnos fotografías de sus dos hijos ya mayores de edad. Pero cuando me ve su sonrisa transmuta en preocupación, cree que algo no anda bien en mi vida. No es eso, solo me dejé caer. Prefiero no pensar en eso, no notar las sonrisas coquetas que mi esposa dirige a Balder y Heimdall y solo enfocarme en sobrevivir.

Padre muere finalmente, casi sin reconocernos. Es triste pero alivia la carga, ya no sufre dolor, ya no hay más.

Loki es, de los cuatro, el último en llegar. Usa lentes de gruesa montura y con aspecto bonachón, regala caramelos a mis hijos y a los de Balder. Abraza a madre y le promete no dejarla sola, es dulce comparado al adolescente rebelde que lloró en mi boda y me deseó la muerte al viajar a mi luna de miel. Sigue sin hablarme desde entonces, catorce años ya.

El tiempo ha pasado sin darme cuenta y ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber sido feliz el tiempo que permaneció ausente en mi vida.

Él ha envejecido, no, él ha madurado maravillosamente, parece reservado pero saca su histeria de repente cuando saliendo de la funeraria un transeúnte se queja de la multitud llenando la acera. Entonces vuelve a ser ese chico de dieciocho años marchando y haciendo desmanes reclamando no recuerdo qué en su escuela.

Cuando regresamos a casa, los niños se sirven pasteles y gaseosas y salen al patio a jugar. Loki los vigila, preocupado por ese árbol sin podar a cuyas ramas solíamos balancearnos de adolescentes. No se acerca a mí en ningún momento, me rehuye. Ni siquiera parece notar que me agito al caminar rápido intentando llegar a él. Sé que debiera sentirme mal por mi padre pero esta es una ocasión especial. Dudo mucho volver a verlo pronto, decididamente será cuando madre parta de este mundo.

Una ocasión infeliz como esta. Mi corazón no para de reclamarlo, ¿por qué tuve que cambiar tanto, echarme a perder así? Él me miraría diferente ahora si fuera aquel de mi juventud.

Prometo a madre regresar al día siguiente, Loki permanecerá unos días más aún. No podrá esquivar mi conversación si me vuelvo insistente. No quiero volverme pesado, solo quiero hablar con él.

Mi esposa se lo toma a pecho, entonces no entiendo por qué. Me lo echa en cara, piensa que quiero cogerme a mi hermano. No sé de donde pudo haber sacado eso y ella lo grita, no tiene en consideración a nuestros hijos que duermen ajenos a todo en los asientos traseros. Una rivalidad muy antigua con Loki de la que yo no tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo se enteró de esto? ¿ Acaso Loki se lo dijo?

Han pasado tantos años, ¿qué importa ya? Si, se lo confieso, yo estaba enamorado de él pero nos distanciamos. Ella sonríe entonces, triunfante.

—Me di cuenta que lo miraste y él ni siquiera te respondió. Ya no le gustas así, ¿quién más iba a aguantarte como yo? Nadie.

..........

Loki parece extrañado, no esperaba verme tan pronto. Es un profesor de literatura fresco usando balsamo para los labios y mascarilla facial. Adorable por cierto.

Me hace pasar y le habla a madre que descansa en el sofá mirando las fotografías que Heimdall ha dejado de sus hijos. Ella también se extraña de mi presencia, nos hace acercarnos más y hace sus preguntas. Catorce años ya, ¿por qué peleamos? Loki nunca ha querido inventar una farsa pero él ha leido más y debe conocer una mentira piadosa para no sobresaltarla más.

—Peleamos por una mujer.

—¿Una mujer? ¿Y era tan importante? ¿Por tu esposa, Thor?

—Si—respondo, sin pensarlo mucho.

Madre suspira aliviada, sabe que miento porque Loki y mi esposa se odian con el alma y además él es gay, aunque nunca se lo ha confirmado, lo sospecha. 

Si fuera posible diría que la cara de Loki se cae por la vergüenza de que madre lo haya descubierto. En este momento no importa mucho, ahora mismo el duelo por la muerte de padre se hace presente. No podemos llevar esta conversación más lejos. Loki se quita los lentes y suspira. Está agobiado por lo vivido, toda su juventud ha sido querido y reconfortado en el seno de esta familia pero después de madre, nada lo atará a los demás. Perderemos el contacto indefinidamente y solo ella sabrá su paradero.

............

—No quiero sonar brusco pero mi vida es una mierda. Amo a mis hijos y sé que en el fondo quiero a mi esposa un poco al menos... pero me he desbaratado por completo, Loki, me he arruinado. No tengo muchos recuerdos bonitos de mi vida en pareja, solo tuyos. ¿Te acuerdas las veces que venías a mi en silencio a besarme en la oscuridad? Nunca he vuelto a probar labios como los tuyos, eran perfectos. ¿Qué estupidez pasó por mi cabeza cuando decidí casarme con ella? Intentaste advertirmelo y yo me negué a verlo. Ahora somos ambos infelices...

—No me corresponde a mí mediar sobre eso, Thor, y no puedes ir soltando tus intimidades así, mucho menos conmigo.

—Crei que algo había quedado pendiente entre los dos.

—¿Qué podría haber quedado? Seguí con mi vida y me fue bien. 

—Estás solo y yo me siento así también.

—Te repondras como yo lo hice, encontrarás a alguien que te haga bien.

—¿No te preguntas cómo hubiera sido? Porque yo lo imagino algunos momentos cuando estoy solo y me entristezco. Una vida junto a ti, muy lejos, donde nadie pueda juzgarnos.

—Lo que sentíamos no era malo.

—Me asusté.

—¿No te parece que ahora es tarde? Estás casado, oh yo la detesto porque me venció, logró llevarte como trofeo pero tienes ahora una familia por que vivir. Si yo te dijera ahora que si, si yo aceptara huir contigo, ¿qué sería de ellos? ¿Cómo podrías vivir sabiendo que lo arruinaste? No podría nunca, lo siento.

Loki se exprime buscando un consuelo entre mis brazos, esto es complicado pero no puede evadir lo que siente, es más fuerte que los dos. No es tan duro como para aceptar abiertamente que quiere encender nuevamente lo nuestro, solo se deja llevar. Son días diferentes los que le siguen, con la ponzoña de Sigyn haciendolo sentir mal en público. Lleva a los niños a pasear conmigo y recuerda eso, madre intentando recrear una infancia juntos cuando los dos ya habíamos dejado los juguetes atrás.

Él parece feliz así pero no lo es, no tanto, lo es en verdad cuando finalmente, diez años después, llego a divorciarme de ella y casarme con él.


	2. 2

Odin y Frigga trajeron a Loki a la casa cuando éste tenía apenas cuatro años. Su madre había muerto por un mal cardiaco hacia más de un año y ellos fueron la primera pareja interesada en adoptarlo. El amor que le prodigaban era inmenso como los gastos a enfrentar por la crianza de los tres hijos. 

Las hermanas de Frigga y los padres de Odin observaron al nuevo integrante de la familia con incomodidad y algo de desprecio. Ellos no entendían por qué el matrimonio había optado por agrandar la familia incluyendo al error de otros.

Se burlaron un poco de su forma de expresarse y le pusieron apodos despectivos. Thor los vio hacer pero no dijo nada. Solo tenía ocho años pero la madurez suficiente para percatarse de lo que hacían. Tomó a Loki de una mano y llevó a Balder de la otra y los sacó de allí.

—Familia de mierda.

Le enseñó a hablar y jugó con él hasta que perdió la inocencia y Loki comenzó a defenderse por sí mismo.

—¿Qué me miran, hijos de su perra madre? Soy adoptado no idiota. Mira, tía Freya, toma este espejo y rompelo con tu cara. Vieja ignorante y fea.

Thor estaba orgulloso de él, se lo decía siempre que podía. Los tres iban a todos lados juntos hasta que a Balder se le dio por andar en patineta y se volvió parte de una tribu. Entonces solo quedaron Loki y Thor.

Solo ellos dos y los amigos de Thor que eran una banda de indeseables y ladrones de poca monta. A Loki no le caían bien pero hacía el esfuerzo de agradarles solo para tranquilidad de Thor.

Tenía dieciséis años cuando una discusión con Hogun derivó en una pelea de proporciones que lo obligó a separarse de ellos. Por más que Thor intentó, no logró que hicieran las paces. Entonces solo le quedó elegir y él eligió a su hermano.

—Eres un vendido, Thor, ni siquiera es tu hermano, son unos maricas los dos.

—¡Maricas!

—¡Vayanse a tomar por culo los cuatro, lo necesitan! ¡Sobre todo tú, Sif!

—¡Loki!

—¿Qué? Lo necesita.

Después de un tiempo solos ya habían hecho migas con otro grupo donde las mujeres eran mayoría. Eran estudiantes varios y solo algunos trabajaban a medio tiempo. 

Por ese entonces Thor ya había tenido su debut con el sexo opuesto pero Loki, no y su hermano creía que este era el momento.

—Elige una, a todas les caes bien.

Loki se negó a confesarle lo que ocurría, fingió que ya lo había hecho, le inventó detalles que había leído por aquí y por allá y el otro lo aceptó.

—Debiste decirmelo cuando pasó, hubiéramos salido a celebrarlo.

Si, claro. Loki suspiró, aliviado. Quizá el siguiente año se animara a decirselo.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, su relación mutó de camaradería a simplemente un vínculo parental. Loki estaba inmerso en un mundo nuevo, explorando su sexualidad libremente sin ataduras, ni prejuicios y Thor comenzaba a descubrir los avatares de la vida de adulto.

Aún no sabía que Loki disfrutaba de la compañia de otros hombres ni que ya estaba metido en un noviazgo interesante con Fandral. Lo descubrió una noche cuando de contrabando en su cuarto para disfrutar una pelicula los dos, sintió en el aire una atracción inevitable por su hermano.

Era diferente a lo que recordaba, ahora usaba pantalones ajustados, se pintaba las uñas, se perfumaba y arreglaba en demasía, incluso solo para ver una pelicula con él. 

—¿Eres metrosexual?

Era tierno que no supiera lo que preguntaba pero la respuesta de Loki heló su sangre.

—Sólo gay, Thor.

El rubio se quedó sin habla, bajó el brazo y se quedó estático mirando la televisión, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir corriendo despavorido de allí.

Loki lo tomó a mal, como un rechazo, corrió sus piernas para no chocar con las de Thor y permaneció de brazos cruzados el resto de aquella noche.

—Balder lo sabe y te aseguro que su reacción no fue así.

Desde ese momento, Thor comenzó a evitar quedarse a solas con él. Por incomodidad mas que nada, no era igual para él, era su hermano pero a la vez, no. No sabía si podría alguna vez explicarlo, si Loki entendería. Ni él mismo podía comprenderlo pero solo imaginarlo así despertaba sus más bajos instintos.

—¿Qué me pasa? Estoy enfermo, él es mi hermanito.

Loki estaba resentido no tanto por su aparente rechazo como por su intento de mantenerse lo más lejos posible. Era un exagerado y merecía un escarmiento, Loki pensó que si no lograba recuperar su amistad por las buenas atraería su atención por las malas. Él era bueno atrayendo miradas, volviendo locos a los hombres que quería, no haría mucha diferencia con Thor. Era como un cachorro gigante siempre en celo con un tronco tan grande que haría erizar la piel de sus amigos.

Comenzó a molestarlo entrando a su habitación a horas inciertas usando las más pobres excusas para acostarse en su cama con él. Thor lo dejaba hacer porque lo deseaba, su compañia claro, aunque no podía evitar excitarse cada vez que la piel de Loki hacía contacto con él.

Thor igualmente frenó cualquier intento de avance, no volvieron a ser como los viejos tiempos ¡pero diablos que se acercaron!

La noche que festejaron el cumpleaños de Loki, dieciocho al fin, éste presentó a Fandral a su familia. Thor, que solía ser bastante cuidadoso con las bebidas, se embriagó tanto que terminó desmayado en el baño principal. Tuvieron que sacarlo entre los dos, Balder y Loki, para acostarlo en su cama. Frigga y Odin ya se habían ido a dormir cuando todo ocurrió.

—¿Por qué con él? Eres malo, Loki.

—¿Qué?

—Me calientas y me dejas así...

Balder arrojó los zapatos de Thor lejos y se rindió.

—Esto es suficiente para mí. Gracias por la imagen mental, ahora voy a intentar dormir.

Una vez solos, Thor volvió a arremeter echando toda la culpa a Fandral. 

—No lo vale, ¿qué tiene que no tenga yo?

—No tiene nada parecido a tí, de eso estoy seguro, tú eres único, hermanito.

—No me llames así, por dios.

Se puso frente a él rozando con su culo, la entrepierna de Thor, riendose de él, sintiendo la punta dura chocar y correrse. Thor estaba ebrio pero no tanto como para no sentir la inmoralidad de su acto. Intentó alejarse pero su cuerpo no respondió. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue quitarse la ropa y frotarse como un condenado frente a la calentura de su hermano. Estaba más animado así que estando sobrio con sus amigas y más desesperado aún, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Acarició las nalgas de su hermano (su hermano, no) y besando su espalda, le preguntó si podía hacerlo.

Sí que podía, Loki se acomodó en su cama sentandose sobre su polla mojada, iba a hacerle la caridad de evitar tener que mirarlo a los ojos pero no lo iba a dejar escapar.

.........

—Oh no, ¿qué hicimos?—Thor despertó primero, evidenciando su arrepentimiento. Saltó de la cama buscando su ropa en el suelo, ya era mediodía. Ojalá su madre no haya pasado a verlo, éste sería un espectáculo difícil de olvidar.

—La pregunta no es qué sino cuantas veces, ¿te gustó joderme, Thor, te gustó?

El rubio volvió a tantearse, sin poder creer, el pene erecto y lo miró.

Ya estaba condenado.


	3. 3

—Te digo que no miento, Frigga, los vi con mi propio ojo. ¿Por qué inventaría algo así? No parecían estar confundidos, parecían muy resueltos. Ellos... ni siquiera puedo repetirlo.

—Estas demente, Odin, puedo suponer lo que quieras de Thor pero no de Loki. Él es muy reservado con sus asuntos, no anda haciendo alardes de sus conquistas, es elegante.

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada! ¡Ahora termina tu comida!

Madre y padre discuten otra vez. Se creen que no escucho nada, que pueden hablar pestes de lo que sea con la absoluta seguridad de que no escucharé porque llevo los cascos puestos. Pero los escuché.

Padre ha visto a Loki y ha visto a Thor y está tan confundido como lo estaba yo al descubrirlos también. Como lo habrán estado ellos, supongo, la primera vez, eso es algo que nunca les preguntaré... aunque a Thor le gusta hablar.

—Balder, ¿te has fijado como sonríe Loki cuando ve un libro nuevo? ¿cuál crees que le gustaría que le obsequien para su cumpleaños?

—No lo sé, Thor.

—Pero él tiene esa mirada... ya sabes, la mirada. Esa por la que matarías y darías un mundo.

—No sé cual es esa mirada, Thor, solo tengo diez años.

Loki es mi hermano mayor, cumplió diecisiete en diciembre pasado. Thor tiene veintitrés, un trabajo de operario que no es la gran cosa pero es suficiente para volverse proveedor de una familia y una casa que nunca ocupa en Nuevo Asgard porque se la pasa aquí jugando al hijo pródigo mientras se saborea al Loki a escondidas. No sé cuando habrá comenzado eso, quizá cuando descubrieron hurgando entre las cosas de madre que él era adoptado. Me lo contaron después en plan de confidencia aunque no les creí que fuera cierto. Bastó con ver a Loki, como se volvió más distante e inseguro para descubrir que realmente lo era.

Después de confrontar a mamá y obtener lo que buscaba, Loki se encerró en su cuarto todo un día sin salir ni para comer hasta que Thor decidió entrar a animarlo. No me imagino qué habrán hecho pero cuando salieron los dos, los ojos les brillaban como estrellas.

Después los descubrí también saliendo del baño juntos, recién duchados y ya no tuve dudas. Soy un niño pero entiendo estas cosas. Me repugnarían de igual manera si fueran hombre y mujer. ¡Ellos son mis hermanos!

Hay un acuerdo implícito entre nosotros de guardar el secreto aunque padre esté, de hecho, descubriendolo porque será un trago dificil de digerir el momento en que Loki alcance la mayoría de edad y se decida a mudarse al fin con Thor, como lo han estado deseando desde hace dos años.

Yo solo tengo diez años, si mamá se pusiera a llorar consternada, seguro me arroparía como un bebé y evitaría que saliera al mundo a vivirlo. Cualquier cosa que se atrevan a hacer estos dos arrastra serias consecuencias para mí. Padre asiente ante lo que madre dice y sigue comiendo. Es embarazoso para él solo recordarlo y ella no entendería. Rayos, ni siquiera lo sospecha. Seguramente cree que padre está perdiendo la visión del otro ojo.

Cuando mi hermano Thor regresa trayendo a Loki de la escuela, sospechosamente dos horas tarde, está radiante de felicidad. Desde la puerta les prevengo que bajen el nivel de amor que se profesan porque padre los ha pescado haciendolo en la mesa de la galería. Ellos no dan crédito a lo que digo, se miran horrorizados y Thor está a punto de huir como un cobarde cuando Loki lo sostiene del pulover y lo obliga a entrar. 

Sentados los tres en el living vemos llegar a padre algo compungido. Se queda con el periódico en la mano mirándolos avergonzado sin saber qué hacer. Ésta es su casa y está más perdido que nosotros tres.

—Padre, sientate, por favor, queremos decirte algo.

Y antes de que agreguen algo más, me retiro. Es demasiado para mí, solo soy un niño de diez años.

Lo único que sé después de esto es que Loki pasará los siguientes dos años castigado y en abstinencia, prohibido los arrumacos ilegales, los besos furtivos y las miradas indiscretas. Él aún es muy joven, no ha vivido lo suficiente para lanzarse a una convivencia con alguien con la experiencia de Thor. Padre cree sinceramente que Loki hallará a alguien más afin a sus gustos pero se equivoca. Nunca habrá más nadie, solo Thor.


	4. Chapter 4

Se hizo un silencio en la sala de internacion. Hacia solo una hora la madre del paciente 262 hacía el intento de sonreír alimentando a su recién nacido pero la verdad era que estaba agonizando por dentro.

Fue por instinto, Frigga no quiso desprenderse del pequeño. Las sanadoras no se opusieron a ello pero la administración ya había llamado a Servicios sociales. Cuando Odin llegó en horario de visita encontró a su esposa en medio de una entrevista con una trabajadora social hablando de sus muchas aptitudes para hacerse cargo del huérfano. Hacía mucho hincapié en que estaba casada con Bohrson, que estaba en una muy buena situación y que tenía otro cachorro esperando en su casa.

Ella no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, le mostró a su esposo el nuevo bebé y dejó que él lo sintiera tan pequeño y tan frágil como ella misma lo percibía.

—Se llama Loki, su mamá falleció esta mañana después que su alfa lo hiciera ayer. Lo he estado alimentando desde entonces... yo lo quiero.

Dos días después recibió el alta y se llevó a la casa a los dos bebés, Balder y Loki.

La cara de Thor, su hijo mayor, al ver a los "gemelos" fue desoladora. El llanto continuo de los recién llegados inundó toda la casa y se volvió una constante ver a Thor correr siempre hacia Loki para calmarlo primero.

.........

Si hubo algo que Odin y Frigga hicieron mal en la crianza del niño que adoptaron fue no haberle dicho la verdad cuando tuvieron tiempo. 

Solo necesitaron un momento antes de notar los cambios y que las cosas empezaran a salirsele de las manos, solo uno, pero confiados en que "después se procurarían un tiempo a solas con más calma", lo dejaron pasar.

Quizá la primera alerta debió encenderse en cuanto vieron el magnifico sandwich que hacían sus hijos en cualquier situación alfa- omega- alfa.

Adonde quiera que fueran, Thor y Balder siempre se ubicaban a cada lado de Loki, lo secundaban, lo protegían y celaban cualquier intento de cualquier otra persona que no fuera de la familia de acercarse al omega.

Como Odin no había tenido hermanos omegas ni Frigga, hermanos alfas desconocían la naturaleza de esa relación. Comenzaron preguntando a amigos y conocidos con la excusa de recolectar anécdotas y descubrieron que era normal.

Normal, especificamente, que los hermanos alfas fueran sobreprotectores con los omegas, sobre todo si estos eran demasiado ingenuos y temerosos.

Loki no era ingenuo ni temeroso, sino una chispa, como una pequeña copia del trueno y tornado que eran los rubios Odinson. Un poco más ligero y extrovertido, bastante presumido y habilidoso en la escuela.

Que demonios, era un omega con múltiples talentos, siempre un paso delante de los demás, siempre presente en el cuadro de honor de su escuela, superdotado y atractivo. Era incluso conveniente que sus hermanos se volvieran posesivos cerca, así estaría más seguro.

Al menos eso era lo que Odin y Frigga pensaban al principio de eso.

.........

El primer celo le vino a los quince años en medio de la noche, Odin y Frigga se levantaron prestos y salieron corriendo a ayudarlo. Encontraron a Thor apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con interés rerorcerse entre las sábanas. Con un visible interés del que nadie se percató en ese momento, incluido el mismo Thor. Después intentaría negarlo o excusarse diciendo que los gemidos de Loki eran excitantes.

Cuando Thor estaba en esos días entonces sí se convertía en un peligro potencial para el omega. Odin y Frigga enviaban a Loki a casa de Bestla sin darle muchas explicaciones y cuando regresaba, lo primero que hacía era ir al cuarto de Thor a ver cómo estaba. Se lanzaba sobre él y le hacía todo tipo de requerimientos y todo lo que podía hacer Thor era prometerle que ya no volverían a separarse.

(Frigga ahora cree que debieron explicarselo en ese momento para que no confundiera la relación con ambos hermanos aunque a decir verdad, el interés de Loki por todo lo concerniente a Thor era visible el noventa por ciento del tiempo).

A medida que crecieron, se volvieron más íntimos de una forma explosiva con arrumacos "inocentes" a todas horas del día, dejando a Balder fuera de toda interacción.

No era extraño hallarlos a mitad de la noche los fines de semana mirando una película en el living o peleando por las tardes en la piscina. Siempre Thor abrazandolo y llevandolo a la fuerza, dominandolo por completo.

Entonces Odin pensaba que ya era tiempo de ponerlos en aviso antes que las cosas se salieran un poco de cauce. Siempre planeaba hablarlo con Frigga pero a la mera hora, lo olvidaba o se quedaba dormido haciendo un recuento de lo que les costaría pagar la Universidad de los "gemelos". 

Thor no había demostrado ningún interés en estudiar, él no quería admitirlo pero no se quería alejar mucho de su casa aunque aún no sabía por qué.

..........

Luego llegaron los problemas, discusiones inverosímiles por asuntos que no tenían ninguna importancia, la mayoría de las veces protagonizadas por los mismos dos.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Thor?

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Salí con mis amigos.

—¿Quiénes? Dame los nombres... dame los nombres, Loki.

—¡Mamá, Thor se está portando extraño otra vez!

Loki se quejaba de que Thor gastaba mucha energía en celos infantiles y olvidaba su lugar en la familia. Lo sentía siempre demasiado cerca, demasiado encima y aunque lo halagaba en parte, también sentía un gran sofoco de no saber cómo manejarlo para hacerlo a un lado. 

La mayoría de las veces con un beso en la mejilla funcionaba.

—Si eres así conmigo que soy tu hermano, imagina que insufrible te pondrás cuando te pongas en pareja. 

—Yo no me pondré en pareja, prefiero quedarme aquí cuidandote.

Cuando los demás se volvían a verlo, él acotaba:

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, Loki es el omega más complicado que vi en mi vida.

.........

Conforme Loki llegaba a la edad nubil, el comportamiento de Thor se volvía progresivamente más errático. Ni el mismo Thor podía detener sus melodramas.

—¿Que es esto, Thor? ¿Que me pusiste?

—Es un rastreador...

—¿Un rastreador? Maldito tóxico enfermo, ¿quién te crees que eres para meter esto en mi bolso?

—No, tú eres mi hermanito omega, mi pequeñito, no puedo estar tranquilo sino sé donde estás las 24 horas del día los siete días de la semana.

—Estás mal, estás obsesionado conmigo, Thor, tienes que ir al doctor, no es sano lo que sientes.

—¿No? ¿Y entonces por qué me siento tan bien?

—¿Por qué estás oliendo mi cuello? ¡Mamá!

........

Odin y Frigga intentaron calmarlo expresando su disconformidad con las explicaciones dadas por Thor pero en cuanto se sentaron, volvió a reverbecer en ánimo de lucha. El nuevo pie se los dio el mismo Balder que salía siempre en defensa de Thor tratando de explicar su extraña conducta.

—Casi siempre es Loki el que trata de llamar la atención de Thor, incluso cuando sabe que lo están viendo.

El aludido montó en cólera nuevamente, avergonzado por los dichos de su gemelo. Un par de vasos volaron en dirección a los rubios hasta que Odin impuso su voz y Frigga apartó un poco a Loki del resto.

—Loki... es hora de que lo sepas. Debimos decírtelo antes pero nunca nos pareció un buen momento, considerando que ahora Thor está un poco alterado con tu presencia, bueno, no es su culpa... tampoco tuya, es algo natural... Nosotros te adoptamos cuando un bebé eras. No somos tus padres biológicos.

........

Entonces no tenía sentido, nada de nada. Toda su habitación, sus posters, su ropa, sus cosas, ni siquiera eso era él, no era suyo. No compartían vinculo real, ninguno. Él era un extraño, se sintió así inmediatamente después de procesar aquello. Él era adoptado, no el gemelo de Balder. Balder era único, igual que Thor. Los dos eran unos super alfas y él solo un triste omega.

Se quedó solo resumiendo los años de su vida, juntando todos los recuerdos en un montón pensando lo diferente que hubiera sido de haber tenido esa otra familia original.

Sabía que si abría la puerta encontraría a Thor afuera esperando como un lobo hambriento o a su madre, no su madre, consternada pensando como hacerlo reflexionar.

Nada era su culpa, ni la muerte de sus padres ni su complicada relación con Thor.

Salió en puntas de pie de la habitación y entró sin anunciarse al cuarto de su favorito. Lo había hecho infinidad de veces antes pero esta era diferente. El rubio estaba despierto cuando sintió al intruso correr a sus brazos, se incorporó apenas y luego se volvió a echar. Permaneció toda aquella noche completamente inmóvil consolando a Loki solo con la palma de una mano, acariciando su espalda con movimientos circulares sin atreverse a más.

......

Algo cambió después de aquello. Loki andaba siempre cabizbajo resentido por el secreto mejor guardado en la familia excepto cuando miraba a Thor. Entonces se ponía ansioso esperando que nadie los viera para acercarsele como una fiera al acecho.

—No eres mi hermano —le repetía siempre en un susurro —no soy tu hermano.

¿Con qué propósito lo hacía? Thor seguía disfrutando ese beso casto en la mejilla aunque él ya estaba en edad de exigir algo más. Solo se moderaba por respeto, porque Loki no era cualquier omega, era íntimo de la familia, su hermano, no hermano, algo especial, alguien que debía cuidarse y tratarse como una reliquia.

Luego Thor se sentía realmente a sus anchas, ahora que Loki aceptaba su comportamiento de alfa pasaba más tiempo con él, interesado en todo lo que tuviera que decir. Después de su jornada laboral se la pasaba caminando sin parar yendo y viniendo del cuarto de Loki donde éste estudiaba hasta la cocina donde sus padres le insistían que lo dejara tranquilo.

Él ya era un adulto y la certeza de que el amor entre ambos crecía lo hizo apurarse en adquirir su propia casa para poder disfrutarla el día que Loki fuera su omega.

Odin lo ayudó a elegir entonces su primer hogar en un buen distrito. Con sus primeros sueldos, Thor comenzó a equipar su casa preguntando a Loki qué detalles le parecían imprescindibles y cuando estuvo lista, tuvo aún la osadía de pedir llevarse a Loki un fin de semana.

Por supuesto que la respuesta de Frigga fue un rotundo y contundente NO.

No se desesperó porque llegara ese día hasta que el mismo Loki le recordó que pronto empezaría la universidad. Y para que no tuviera dudas de lo que se perdería si no lo marcaba, reemplazó el beso acostumbrado en la mejilla por una lamida que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Eso era jugar sucio, Loki quería ser marcado ya.

.........

—¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Sigues enojado porque te adoptamos?

Frigga intentaba manejarlo con humor, sabía que Loki aún estaba molesto y usaba cualquier excusa para echarles en cara lo que fuera que tuviera que ver con la adopción.

—Estuve pensando... ya que Thor no es mi hermano...

—Aja.

—No habría nada de malo si él me marcara.

—Aja, con respecto a eso... no.

Otra rabieta de Loki y Odin se apresuró en hablar muy seriamente con ambos. No habría marca mientras Loki fuera tan joven, no habría marca mientras fueran tan inexpertos los dos, no habría marca porque él lo dictaminaba.

Antes de partir y aunque ya se habían besado a escondidas infinidad de veces con Thor sintiendose condenadamente bien por ello, Loki lo quiso intentar, una primera vez pero con una lista larga y complicada de exigencias: que fuera un poco dulce pero algo rudo, que fuera espontáneo pero planeado bien, que tuviera cuidado pero a la vez se dejaran llevar.

De alguna forma, Thor entendió lo que quería y trató por todos los medios, satisfacer sus demandas.

Fue tan complicado hallar un horario razonable y la casa sola, que esa primera vez se postergó y se postergó tanto que el día de su partida, lo único que Loki lamentó fue no haber perdido la virginidad con Thor.

..............

Así, Loki se fue dejando a Thor devastado y celoso por todo aquello nuevo que conocería sin él. Hasta el último momento había creido que no se iría, que algo mayor que ellos dos se lo impediría. Lo había intentado todo, jurado que se casarían si se quedaba, prometido el oro y el moro. Nada le había funcionado, Loki se había mantenido en sus trece. Él quería su título más que nada en el mundo. 

Luego se acostumbró a llamarlo y recibir sus mensajes, aunque no era lo mismo una dosis de Loki a diario lo mantenía cuerdo. Un par de largos meses, otro par y otro y perdió la cuenta. Thor no quería pensar en la distancia, ignoraba casi que había más personas en el mundo además de Loki.

Nunca antes habían estado tanto tiempo separados, cualquiera hubiera creido que sería normal que se vieran con otras personas pero no Thor y Loki. Ellos eran diferentes.

O al menos, lo habían sido.

.........

Una llamada en agosto consoló a Thor sobremanera. Loki volvería para el día del padre y aprovecharía ese fin de semana largo para convivir un poco con los suyos. Solo un poco y nada más.

Thor no fue razonable, intentó convencerlo de no avisar a nadie y esperarlo en su propia casa, disfrutar juntos los dos esos días pero Loki se negó, él quería ver a sus padres, quería hablarles un poco, decirles que ya no estaba enfadado, que nada había sido su culpa.

Eso hizo que el alfa de Thor se ofuscara encendiendo un interruptor que desconocia. Loki no podía desobedecerlo, si lo quería debía ver lo mejor para los dos.

Buscó entre sus conocidos algún omega lo suficientemente bonito para irritar y despertar el mal genio de Loki y encontró una bastante altanera. Ni siquiera después pudo explicarse por qué lo hizo, llegó a sentirse un idiota cuando la llevó a la terminal donde recogería a Loki para que la viera pero ya era tarde para cancelar sus planes.

Cuando lo vio bajar del autobus olvidó incluso que la tenía cerca, olvidó su nombre al presentarlos y si ella no se lo hubiese recordado, habría olvidado también llevarla de regreso a su casa. Loki no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio la mayor parte del viaje solo satisfecho de haber ganado el lugar de acompañante junto a Thor. 

Cuando ella bajó al fin continuó callado un tiempo más y solo se atrevió a hablar cuando sintió que estaba verdaderamente cerca de casa.

—Que bueno que no me marcaste...

Thor detuvo la marcha, intrigado por la frase y seguro de que estaba a punto de desatarse una tormenta.

—Me habrías hecho sufrir.

—No lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Ella es algo tuyo?

—Mi amiga —mintió, no era nada —una amiga...

—Tu amiga omega.

—Si, no tiene nada de malo.

—Llevaste a tu amiga omega a recibirme... ¿por qué? ¿para darme celos? ¿para que sufra tus nuevos ultimatum? ¿para hacer que deje todo por ti? Antes cuando solo eras mi hermano eras insufrible cuando me perseguías pero al menos te importaba que yo lograra hacer lo que amaba. Si, irme me costó por miedo a perderte pero lo hice, yo fui valiente... ahora siento que quizá ya te perdí.

—Loki...

—Me quedan cuatro años de carrera, si no eres capaz de entender que necesito esto, si mis necesidades no te importan en lo absoluto, entonces ve y haz tu vida. Ya no eres mi hermano, no eres nada, nunca me reuniré con la familia otra vez mientras estés presente con tu elegida.

El viaje a la casa paterna después de eso fue terriblemente incómodo con Loki tragandose en silencio sus lágrimas y Thor repitiéndose mentalmente:

—Los alfas no lloran, los alfas no lloran, los alfas no lloran...

.......

Balder llegó más tarde esa noche y se fijó en Loki. Él no pudo evitarlo como no pudo evitar Thor desear estrangularlo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Las feromonas liberadas fueron de tal intensidad que Loki se sintió en desánimo y se marchó a su antigua habitación justo a tiempo. Apenas cerró la puerta los escuchó y hasta pudo imaginarlos dandose puñetazos certeros y gritandose maldiciones usando sus voces de alfa hasta que la voz de Odin se alzó poderosa por encima de todas las otras.

Sus propios hermanos se habían trabado en duelo por él. No eran sus hermanos y lo estaban deseando, Loki tenía un examen en cinco días y tenía que ponerse a estudiar en su tiempo libre, haciendo en malabares sociedad con el resto de la familia y vecinos.

Pero Loki tenía otros intereses ahora.

Él quería saber quién había ganado.

........

Aún estaba enojado por la ocurrencia de Thor de querer importunarlo con aquella omega pero tampoco podía ver a Balder de esa manera. Lo quería, sí, como un hermano pero no era igual a Thor. Ambos rubios tenían mucho en común y quizá alguien que no los conociera bien podría llegar a confundirlos pero Loki tendría que ser un tonto para afirmar que le daba igual estar con uno u otro.

La voz de Frigga se hizo escuchar a través de la pared, desde la cocina o en el living. Lo único que Loki entendió fue que pasaría el fin de semana en casa de Bestla... otra vez.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Metió todo de nuevo en su bolso, solo dejó el regalo para Odin sobre la cama, rompió las fotos de Thor que llevaba siempre consigo y salió.

—Mamá, ¿por qué en casa de la abuela? Estaría mejor si solo me regresara a mi cuarto en la uni. Allá también los alfas pelean, ¿sabes? Pero nos respetan.

Frigga no le respondió, solo lo acompañó hasta afuera y lo hizo subir al taxi. 

Todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y las ventanas de los cuartos de Balder y Thor, completamente destrozadas.

.......

Lo primero que hizo Bestla cuando recibió a Loki fue colocarle un collar a prueba de alfas.

—Tu madre me llamó mientras venías, ¿así que en el campus se pelean por ti?

—¡Abuela!

El collar era antiguo y bonito pero eso no quitaba que se tratara de un atropello a su libertad individual. La Asociación de Omegas Unidos vería con malos ojos su estado y podría llegar a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Bestla sabía que era adoptado y siempre había querido hablar con él del asunto de los muchachos alfa. Considerando que Thor era un alfa dominante con una clara afinidad hacia el omega, recíproca, esto era algo que tarde o temprano iba a presentarse.

También vio tristeza en sus ojos, más honda que otras veces, y quiso saber los detalles. Un mal de amor a todas luces.

—Thor se apareció con una omega para demostrarme que yo no valgo nada.

—Alfas...

Bestla sonrió, encantada de poder hablar con alguien de ello.

—Como no pueden obligarte a hacer lo que quieren tratan formas poco sutiles de manipulación. Hay un libro llamado "La psicología del alfa", deberías leerlo. Sacan todas las verdades de su casta, son menos agresivos de lo que crees y más influenciables cuando sabes cómo llevarlos.

—Ni siquiera es la gran cosa, no me importa si la elige al final, quiero pensar en mí... pero igual duele un poco. Es decir, se contradice solo. Primero intenta mostrarme mi lugar en su vida y luego se enoja porque Balder me mira, ¿sabes? Él sólo me miró... bueno, me dijo algo, una tontería como que me había puesto mejor con la edad, que echaba fuego a todo y me pareció que sabía a café. Pero eso no significa nada... es decir, ni siquiera me gusta el café. ¿Qué pretendía Thor que yo hiciera? ¿Que lo abofeteara?

Se tocó la garganta y se lamentó profundamente que su familia lo castigara por algo que era completamente natural. Estaba tan decepcionado de todos, ¿por qué mejor no cubrían las bocas de los alfas?

—Ese collar tiene una historia, mis padres me lo pusieron para que tu abuelo Bohr no pudiera marcarme aunque yo quería. Estaban empecinados en que éramos demasiado jóvenes para saber lo que estaba bien. Él y yo pasamos meses intentando abrirlo.

—¿Y cómo lo lograron?

—Eso no te lo pienso decir

—Abuela...

—Ya duérmete, Loki.

........

No pudo dormir, tenía cientos de cosas que pensar revoloteando en su cabeza. Ni siquiera podía estar seguro ahora de lo que sentía. Esa mañana había despertado de buen humor sabiendo que pronto vería a los suyos, ahora se había convertido en el razón principal de que la manada se hallara disuelta. Bonito día del padre iba a pasar Odin.

Thor, ¿por qué seguía pensando en ese alfa idiota? Estaría mejor sin él, ya se lo arrancaría de la mente, olvidaría todos aquellos años juntos como hermanos, quizá hasta se atreviera a restregarle por la cara un prometido.

Quizá no.

En la madrugada, aún despierto, con unos apuntes de biologia celular en la cara, escuchó la puerta de entrada y unos pasos desesperados golpeando los escalones.

Olía a chocolate.

Loki entonces lo supo. Se levantó presto a poner seguro a la puerta pero no la alcanzó. Ésta se abrió violentamente y lo segundo que sintió fue que era lanzado a la cama y atrapado en un abrazo infernal por Thor. Fue inutil que lo intentara, marcarlo, quitarle el collar. Éste estaba firme, casi soldado alrededor de la piel. Cerró la puerta y siguió luchando contra el artefacto, deteniendose cada vez que Loki lo empujaba para que lo dejara respirar.

Bestla salió de su habitación, despertada por los gritos de Loki. Pudo sentir en el aire el rastro del Odinson intruso y temió por su nieto indefenso.

—¿Thor, eres tú? ¿Loki? Abre la puerta, Thor, o llamaré a la policía 

El alfa se mantuvo sobre él solo frotandose contra su cuerpo, golpeandose las manos mientras trataba de arrancarle la ropa. Parecía que quería hacerlo pero a la vez luchaba contra ese impulso. Loki pudo sentirlo, su calor, su energía, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su primera vez en la vida fuera un acto puramente primitivo y sin protección. Se deshizo una última vez de sus brazos y se paró a un lado de la cama.

—¡Mis apuntes! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Ahora me vas a ayudar a ordenar todo!

Thor no lo hizo, seguía sin poder quitarle las manos de encima, lamiendo en lo posible la blanca piel de su cuello, lo poco a lo que aún podía llegar. 

—Sientate...—le ordenó.

Y Thor se sentó.

......

Cuando la policía llegó y comprobó que se trataba otra vez de Thor Odinson decidieron esta ocasión sí llevarlo detenido. Seguramente pasaría dos días encerrado bajo el cargo de atentado a un omega hasta que Odin quitara los cargos y le propinara un castigo peor en casa. Todo el tiempo que Loki había dispuesto pasarla con ellos Thor la pasaría dentro.

Bestla dijo que lo merecía pero Loki igual quiso ir a la comisaría y verlo. Al menos para despedirse hasta el próximo año. Quizá para entonces, el rubio ya tuviera pareja. Loki no quería pensar mucho en eso pero considerando la impaciencia de Thor por sentar cabeza era muy probable que así ocurriera.

Frigga y Odin estaban allí también, iban a pasar un cuarto de hora celebrando la reunión familiar, escandalosa e inapropiada.

—Lo siento mucho, padre. 

—Loki, no es tu culpa.

—Por supuesto que no lo es. No me estaba disculpando por eso. No tiene sentido que me quede más tiempo, no puedo volver a la casa porque Thor y Balder son unos imbéciles y estoy enojado con ustedes por obligarme a llevar este artefacto medieval en mi cuello. Pero como soy un buen hijo, permitiré que sigas pagando mi universidad. Hola, Balder.

Otro que también intentaba disculparse, Balder estaba allí obligado a hacer las paces con su hermano mayor y reconfortar al adoptado. Comenzó con un discurso, endulzando la infancia de ambos hasta que Loki lo interrumpió. No tenía muchos ánimos de seguirle la corriente.

—No me interesan lo que digan tus bolas ni las de él, ustedes pueden seguir peleandose y yo seguiré mi camino. A mi no me provocan nada ni sus olores ni sus voces, crecí con ustedes, los conozco como la palma de mi mano. 

Balder estuvo de acuerdo con que así fuera, no esperaba menos de un omega tan orgulloso como Loki.

—Con permiso, voy a ver a mi a... a Thor.

........

Estaba pálido, los alfas agresores no eran bien tratados en ningún destacamento policial. Cuando Loki entró y lo vio solo le dijo al comisario que Thor no le había faltado el respeto de ningún modo y que había hecho caso cuando dijo que no.

—Eres un tonto, Thor, aunque yo aún te aprecio. Anoche cuando hablaste a Balder y te interpusiste entre nosotros... ¿quién te crees que eres para usar esa voz frente a mi? Ya me dejaste en claro que puedes tener a los omegas que quieras, que yo soy uno más, ¿por qué te pones violento con nuestro hermano?

—Loki, yo...

—¡No me interrumpas! Puedo defenderme de sus insinuaciones muy bien, no soy un inútil. Ya lo puse en su lugar hace un momento, ahora tu voz era perturbadora, hizo que me pusiera... incómodo delante de toda la familia... ¿qué estaba diciendo? Estás mal si crees que yo disfruto ver como te pones agresivo por mí, como lo empujaste advirtiendole que yo era tuyo. Y que vinieras por mí en la noche habiendo tantos omegas en la ciudad, que solo corrieras cuarenta calles y cruzaras la autopista pensando en... ¿Sientes mi olor?... Es para tí, Thor. Cuando salgas de aquí, búscame, yo te estaré esperando. Si no hubiera tantos guardias, ahora mismo estaría sintiendote dentro, muy, muy dentro.

—Loki...

..........

—Acercate un poco, Loki —la voz de Thor se volvió de pronto ronca. Apretaba con fuerza los barrotes de la celda, balanceandose, animado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué pasará si lo hago?

—No me tengas miedo.

—No te temo, no me harías daño, ¿qué podrías hacerme encerrado allí?

No mucho, solo le habían dado diez minutos para hablar con él. Ya tendría que salir pero no sin antes despedirse. Se acercó lo suficiente para sentir su aliento cálido y el roce de su boca y su barba rasposa. El olor de Thor se volvió un poco más delicioso y estaba seguro que estaban en su punto los dos.

.........

—Eso fue vergonzoso, Loki ¿qué estaban haciendo?

Odin trataba de no llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo habían hecho sus hijos. El comisario le había dicho que estas cosas solían suceder cuando alfa y omega se separaban por largos periodos de tiempo.

—¡Solo me estaba despidiendo de él!

—El guardia dijo que estabas frotandote contra las barras y que Thor te sujetaba de la ropa... por todos los cielos tuvieron que darte un tranquilizante.

—Quizá entró en su celo, calmense- la abuela Bestla intervino a favor del menor. Su único nieto omega era la luz de sus ojos.

Loki se derrumbó sobre el asiento trasero del automovil familiar, creyendo que la inyección que le habían suministrado reducía su movilidad pero luego comprendieron. Balder se excusó de subir, dijo que el aroma de Loki era persistente y le estaba haciendo perder un poco la razón.

—¿Loki?

—Tengo calor y me siento débil, si tuviera mi kit de emergencia sabría mi presión. 

Odin y Frigga lo llevaron de urgencia para una consulta al hospital de omegas donde Odin debió colocarse un barbijo y firmar una declaración jurada de que no estaba allí para cazar a nadie.

Para cuando terminó los trámites, Loki parecía delirar. Le dijo a su doctor que estaba estudiando medicina gracias a él, que había sido su inspiración pero que el que dictaba Citología era un idiota. 

El doctor Selvig atendió todas sus palabras mientras revisaba su estado, maravillandose de lo mucho que había crecido. Su pequeño, curioso e inteligente paciente Odinson.

—Quizá sea conveniente que fuera marcado por su alfa... porque tiene un alfa, ¿verdad?...

Se volvió al matrimonio enmudecido por la observación y supo entonces que sí lo tenía.

—Solo si fuera posible, claro.

El doctor Selvig había tratado a Loki toda su vida y su condición siempre había sido estable. Auscultando en su pasado con ayuda de Frigga pudo recuperar los antecedentes de sus padres biológicos. Su madre Farbauti había sido una omega muy dependiente de su enlace, compartiendo ambos hasta lo más ínfimo de su ser. Después de la muerte de su alfa, su pequeño mundo se vino abajo con él.

Loki ya había formado un lazo fuerte con el alfa que más lo había protegido en su vida y era dificil de romper o agrietar. Se había sentido seguro casi todo un año pero ahora, después de verlo otra vez había comenzado a experimentar inseguridad y miedo al rechazo o el abandono.

Era demasiado fuerte pero podría tratarse adecuadamente si cumplía al pie de la letra las indicaciones del doctor o tendría que arriesgarse a ser marcado para continuar su vida con normalidad.

Cuando salieron del hospital llevando a Loki a la rastra, seguían discutiendo el asunto con severidad. Nadie les aseguraba que ese enlace fuera a resultar, quizá con un poco de reposo, Loki hallara la forma de sosegarse.

—Tengo un examen el miércoles. No podré darlo si estoy desfalleciendo en cama por un enlace que no existe. Siempre puede marcarme y luego romper nuestra unión sin que me afecte. Soy más fuerte de lo que creen.

Sus padres no podían creer lo que oían, por supuesto no iban a poner en juego su vida suponiendo que resistiría. Primero harían el intento de usar la medicación recetada por el doctor Selvig, dos inyecciones al mes más sus supresores habituales. Y un refuerzo vitamínico, a pedido del mismo Loki.

Hicieron una parada rápida en la farmacia, Odin empujando a los otros clientes por la urgencia de la situación, con la tarjeta AlfaGold en alto.

—¿Cinco mil dólares la dosis?- el patriarca sintió de pronto vaciar todas sus arcas y miró a Frigga, consternado. Si pagaba eso, Loki se quedaría sin universidad y sin universidad, su hijo enloqueceria.

—¿Qué hacemos?

.......

Lo decidieron después de una discusión prolongada en donde Loki apenas había podido meter cuchara. Bestla había oficiado como abogada hablando de las muchas virtudes de Thor callando con acierto todo lo que sabía de los alfas gracias a aquel libro. Después de todo, era eso lo que Loki quería. Ser marcado.

Odin iría por Thor como ya tenía planeado y lo llevaría a la casa que éste había comprado ilusionado ante la idea de vivir allí con Loki. Entre sus cosas se sentiría más cómodo para marcarlo. 

—Bestla, díganos primero como quitarle este collar a Loki.

La anciana se levantó del sofá y caminó alrededor de los tres, dandose aires de importancia. Frigga hizo un gesto de impaciencia pero la omega mayor ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Tiene su truco pero lamentablemente, por tradición, no se lo diré a ninguno de ustedes... solo a Thor.

........

Thor llegó, con la cabeza ametrallada por la nueva información. Aún estaba compungido, producto del encierro. Después de que el guardia se llevó a Loki lejos de su celda, se la pasó caminando alterado imaginandolo viajando de regreso lejos de él. Perdiendolo para siempre.

Dentro de su propia casa, encontró a toda su familia (incluido Balder, con un pañuelo cubriendo su boca y nariz) recelosa esperandolo. Ellos estaban seguros de poder quedarse a observar el procedimiento.

Loki montó en cólera una vez más.

—¿Que se piensan? ¿que esto es un espectáculo? ¡Fuera de la casa, todos! ¡Sobre todo tú, mamá!

Una hora después se encontraban al fin cara a cara en el dormitorio, Loki un poco más animado ahora que lo tenía enfrente sin ninguna omega revoloteando alrededor.

—¿La abuela Bestla te dijo como quitarme esto?

—Lo hizo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo quitas?

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo? ¿Realmente quieres?

—No es un desesperado intento de apartarte para mi, dicen que ya tenemos un lazo por todo el tiempo en armonía que pasamos juntos roto evidentemente por tu proceder de llevarme una rival para que te celara. Bueno, te funcionó. Te perdono tus estúpidos intentos de volverme en contra de otro omega, no lo lograste pero ahora me siento inseguro. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Ya no quieres marcarme?

—Si quiero.

Les había costado mucho sacar a Frigga de la casa, ella había insistido que se quedaría muy quieta en la cocina, atenta por si algo resultaba mal, pero ellos necesitaban su privacidad. Ahora la tenían.

Thor palpó el artefacto abarcandolo por completo con ambas manos como su abuela le indicó y escuchó el sonido de un engranaje disparandose. Loki no pudo ver pero sintió que Thor tocaba cinco puntos y hacía una maniobra para desatorarla. Luego se perdió en sus azules y dejó de prestar atención. Cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho para abrirla, luego podría quitarle a modo de confesión a fuerza de besos.

Thor se demoró otro poco mientras se la quitaba besandolo con ternura.

Y luego estaba allí, la piel blanca expuesta, sensible a su tacto, esperando su cruel mordida, su marca.

Thor vio a Loki con los ojos cerrados y la expresión endurecida por el pronto ataque. Parecía obligado a soportar el dolor, resignado a su suerte.

No pudo hacerlo.

Él quería que Loki lo pidiera, que fuera un poco apasionado, que lo disfrutara si fuera posible.

En vez de eso, comenzó a besarlo alrededor donde el artefacto había ejercido presión. Estaba acalorado pero aún consciente y firme en su voluntad.

—Hacia un año que no te besaba.

Loki volvió a soltarlo, sí había pasado mucho desde la última vez, podían usar un poco del tiempo disponible para ponerse al día e inventar nuevos caminos.

Era la primera vez que se hallaban solos en la casa, a sus anchas y con el beneplacito de sus padres, que esperaban pacientes afuera que solo lo marcara.

—Si mamá pregunta por qué tardamos, le diremos que te costó sacarme el collar. 

......

Thor tenía protección. La había comprado incluso antes que la casa, procurandose una dotación vital para cuando Loki fuera suyo. 

Loki estaba seguro de que ambas cosas dolerían pero si eso le aseguraba que después podría ponerse a estudiar sin romperse la cabeza pensando en Thor, lo soportaría con gusto. Parecía dispuesto a dejarse marcar solo por compromiso hasta que Thor habló:

—No tiene mucha ciencia pero si quieres ser romántico... eres el omega que elegí para ser mi compañero por el resto de mi vida. Desde el momento que te vi, mi alma te escogió, te fue fiel todos esos años aún cuando no conocía la verdad sobre tu origen, fiel y sufriente en la distancia. Pase lo que pase, voy a esperarte lo que sea para que hagamos nuestra vida en común...

........

Lo sintió bastante rudo, buscar como un novato la posición ideal ¿La primera vez de ambos? Loki no quería detenerse a pensar en eso aunque era muy probable que lo fuera. No podía imaginar a Thor esperandolo fiel tantos años para concretar pero a todas luces, era exactamente lo que parecía.

Iban a tardarse mucho más de lo que habían pensado en un principio, sería lento y espacioso y muy caliente. 

Por instinto, Thor los cubrió a ambos con una colcha y todo lo que pudo hacer Loki fue maniobrar a tientas, sintiendose un poco incómodo bajo todo el peso de Thor.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si... sigue.

Intentó concentrarse fuera del primer golpe, doloroso como le habían dicho que sería, pero después de un infructuoso, penoso y largo intento de acoplamiento, Thor halló su punto de placer y Loki lo aprovechó.

Llegó al climax gruñendo de un modo que hizo sentir al omega feliz por satisfacerlo y besó sus ojos en llanto. Tenía también el pelo mojado y un temblor perceptible en todo el cuerpo. Procedió a lamer la glándula y luego mordió, haciendo brotar la sangre alrededor de su boca, caliente y dulce.

Loki vio todo rojo aún en la oscuridad, líneas finas como sombras girando alocadamente a su alrededor y pensó vagamente en sus padres, los verdaderos, y su herencia casi apagada. Él era el único sobreviviente de esa manada, la casa de Laufey, pero ahora unido a Thor, él podía hacerla grande, perpetuarla en el tiempo con hijos propios, especiales como él.

Thor lo ayudó a limpiarse, como su alfa veló por él. Lo acompañó a la ducha, aseó su cuerpo y volvió a impregnarlo de su aroma y a lamer sobre la marca.

Cuando Thor abrió la puerta al fin, los otros lo miraron con reprobación. Ni siquiera tuvo que inventar una excusa por la tardanza, ellos sabían la verdad. Volvieron a entrar y los mayores fueron a ver el estado del omega.

Loki no parecía ni por asomo, avergonzado. Se dejó vendar el cuello rojo e hinchado y regresó al estudio de sus apuntes mientras todos alrededor disfrutaban de una cena frugal y una conversación amable y risueña. Si alguna vez había dudado ser verdaderamente parte de la familia, ahora lo era. 

Él no tenía hambre y Thor, que lo observaba con encanto mal disimulado, tampoco.

........

Loki se fue de regreso a su vida universitaria dos días después sin vestigios de fiebre y con toda la energía de los nueve mundos dispuesto a gastarla en aquello que más lo apasionaba.

Ahora rentaba una casa y Thor le hacía visitas inesperadas, a veces prolongadas, otras fugaces. Era complicado, verlo un poco más cada vez marcando en los calendarios la cuenta regresiva y agendando sus planes para las siguientes dos décadas.

Los cinco años que arreglaron inicialmente esperar hasta tener su titulo se volvieron nueve por la especialización elegida por Loki.

Cuando regresó al fin en la décima temporada, Thor se apuró en arreglar que los casaran aún cuando Loki especificara que no habría hijos tan pronto.

Los otros alfas siempre se regodeaban de su propio estado familiar, a los treinta presumiendo sus primeros hijos. Thor los veía pasar con insana envidia como un niño castigado, a la distancia, pero no decía nada porque él había hecho la promesa de esperar.

.......

Los omegas no solían mandar a los alfas ni exigir que fuesen respetados, seguían dando a luz continuamente para saciar el anhelo de estos de formar familias numerosas pero después de ver el progreso de Loki, enfundado en el trato de su comprensivo alfa, el vecindario se agitó un poco.

Algunos omegas comenzaron a demandar atención, siempre enfocados en la manifiesta felicidad de Loki, a exigir sus derechos, y los alfas tuvieron que escucharlos.

Fue un asunto muy comentado en el reino aún cuando nunca se pusieran de acuerdo en el origen de la rebelión. Ni siquiera Thor y Loki lo supieron.

........

Recién después de cumplir los treinta y seis años y contemplar en silencio el agobio de su alfa y percibir la armonía de los omegas con hijos, Loki lo decidió. Citó a Thor en un parque, frente a los juegos donde los preescolares disfrutaban de la diversión, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba imaginarse con sus propios cachorros aventandolos del tobogán y empujandolos en la hamaca.

—Lo estuve pensando mucho

—Oh, no.

—Sé que te hace mucha ilusión perpetuar nuestra especie en un planeta tan sobrepoblado como éste y realmente lo siento. Debi decirtelo la primera vez que se me ocurrió...

Hizo una pausa dramática capaz de destrozar los nervios del alfa más dominante.

—Si no hubiera sido por madre que me acogió sin dudarlo, quizá habría muerto recién nacido. Desde que supe mi origen... desde que acepté eso siempre he albergado en mi corazón un profundo agradecimiento por las almas bondadosas como las de papá y mamá. Hay muchos pequeños que mueren por el rechazo de los alfas de la familia, muchos que terminan en desamor peleando por sus vidas... yo he atendido algunos casos...

—Entiendo.

—No te lo pediría si no lo sintiera como un deber para devolver un poco lo que recibí, darle la oportunidad a alguien de disfrutar lo que yo, una segunda luz.

—Entiendo, Loki, por supuesto que sí. No lo dudaría. Sí, acepto.

Adoptar, entregar su tiempo y amar incondicionalmente a un cachorro ajeno, solitario en el abandono o en la orfandad. Thor estaba demasiado feliz ante la idea de volverse padre de uno como para entristecerse por el rechazo de su omega ante la idea de concebir.

No quiso esperar mucho después de que Loki manifestara su decisión. Al día siguiente, ya había salido al trote a iniciar los trámites de adopción en el juzgado, llevando consigo al omega.

Allí fue donde un mes después conocieron a Magni, de dos años, un alfa rubio como el trigo, pequeño e impetuoso, huerfano y solo en el mundo. Lo llevaron a la casa con un cuarto dispuesto entregados a su sola educación y lo presentaron con el resto, el primogénito Thorson.

Una familia al fin, el alfa de Thor sentíase satisfecho. Entonces Loki no sabía, confundido por su estado de ánimo cambiante desde que adoptaran al niño, que ya estaba esperando un hijo de él.


End file.
